Just an Ordinary Day
by Maze of the Heart
Summary: Jean thinks about Scott... Forgot disclaimer, sorry, me no own, you no sue. I have nothing but lint to give you anyhow


~I Just a day  
  
Just an ordinary day  
  
Just trying to get by  
  
Just a boy  
  
Just an ordinary boy  
  
But he was looking to the sky  
  
And as he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize-  
  
That everyday you find  
  
Just what he's looking for  
  
Like a shooting star he shines. ~  
  
I look at the man in front of me and blush. Scott Summers is so sweet, kind, generious and cute. His red hair moves with him as he looks around. His red sunglasses perched up on his nose. I wonder what colour his eyes are...  
  
He said take my hand,  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't let your dreams right in the palm in of your hand?  
  
I see him everyday; I sleep just a hallway away from him. I sit next to him in the car as he drives me to school, and yet he never really sees me. Or does he? He and I are so different and yet so alike. I feel alive when he touches my hand, I feel sparks as he strokes my cheek  
  
As he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
  
Although they did not feel  
  
For I felt like I have never felt before  
  
You'd swear those words can heal.  
  
And as I looked up into tose eyes  
  
His vision borrows mine  
  
And to know he's no stranger,  
  
For I've held him for all of time.  
  
When he talks just to me, I feel like I'm alive, that I'm special. Nothing can take that from me, and I doubt anything will. He talks to me in a calming, sweet, quiet voice that would send any other girl over the edge of insanity. And I'm sure I'm insane, because sometimes I feel as though I'm holding him in my arms, stroking his hair, even though he's across the room.  
  
He said take my hand,  
  
live while you can  
  
Don't let your dreams right in the palm in of your hand?  
  
In the palm of your hand  
  
The other day I fell and his hand went out to grab mine. His touch was so right, and yet I felt alone. Because he doesn't feel the same way. Or atleast I think he doesn't.  
  
Please come with me,  
  
See what I see  
  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
  
Time will not flee.  
  
Can you see?  
  
How I wish I could see what his eyes see, if only for a moment, but I fear if I ask he'll deny me the one thing I really want. I wonder what the stars look like to him?  
  
Just a dream, an ordinary dream  
  
As I wake in bed  
  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy  
  
Or was it in my head?  
  
Did he ask if I would come along  
  
It all seemed so real.  
  
But as I look to the door,  
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
  
Sometimes I wish that I wake from this, and it was just a dream. Just an incredible dream. One that will leave me breathless as I lay awake in the cool crisp sheets of my home. But I also wish that we were just normal high school students, that I was just a normal seventeen-year-old girl. That I was with him in my hometown, snuggling next to him in the movies...  
  
And he said take my hand,  
  
Live while you can,  
  
Don't you see your dreams, right in the palm of your hand?  
  
Right in the palm of your hand,  
  
Right in the palm of your hand?  
  
I dream and I dream, but I never wake up with Scotts name on my lips as he kisses me softly. God I'd love for him to curl up next to me and fall asleep next to me. I'd love for him to finally be normal. I think he'd like that. I think we all would.  
  
Just a day,  
  
Just an ordinary day  
  
Just trying to get by  
  
I live my life one day at a time, his name just on the tip of my tongue as I try not to call out to him, to hug him, to bury my face into his chest. It's hard, but it seems to only get harder and harder now that I realize what I feel for him.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy,  
  
But he was looking to the sky.  
  
As I catch up with Scott on the track. It's past curfew, but he's just looking up at the stars, smiling. I wonder what he's thinking. Now's my chance, all I have to do is kiss him... 


End file.
